doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ghost of Oswin Oswald
The Ghost of Oswin Oswald is a Story. Plot Cillian Darcy, a teenage boy with dark brown hair and a sad smile, was walking home from his school's early finish at 11:30am. In one hand he clenched a bottle of beer, in the other a cigarette. He has a problem with this since he was 9 years old. Lurking in the shadows of the alleyways, a young brunette followed him home. Her face was soft but pale and her clothes were plain white. She gilded along the cobbled street as if she weighed less than a feather. The mysterious lady quickened her pace until she was only a meter and a half away from Cillian. He hears quiet foot steps and gets very worried. Cillian believes he is being stalked. The young body extended her soft hand and tapped him on the shoulder. Immediately, Cillian turned around in shock and scanned the area for the person who had touched his shoulder so gently. Nobody was there. Cillian turned back around and continued to walk. As he did so, the women let out a pretty little giggle and her mouth turned up at the corners. Cillian notices the giggle and begins to run, holding the cigarette between his lips and the bottle in his furious-moving hand. Once he at his old, stone, terrace house, he looks out at the grey foggy sky with fear and sadness. As he looks at the garden, he notices that the creaky wooden gate was opening slowly. He fumbled with his key and turned it in the lock. He ran inside, looked out of the door once more and then locked it securely. ---- Cillian sat lazily in a brown leather chair, smoking his cigarette and sipping on his warm beer. He wasn't worried that anybody would come home and see him because nobody would come home. Nobody ever came home. He took out a pendant and looked at the photo of his mother and twin sister. He missed them sorely and it broke his heart every time he looked at it. It was started six years ago. Since he was ten, His dad, his oldest sister, his adopted older brother, his younger half brother and his younger half sister were having a secret meeting at the town about him and decided to banish him from their lives. Cillian closed his eyes and dozed off. "Should you be doing that, young man?" The women said as she leaned over his sleeping body. Cillian started up and look at the women's pretty young face. It was so pale and yet had so much life to it and her smile warmed the coldest parts of his heart. He thought such a young lady could not exist and that this was a dream so she squeezed his lips together and leant in for a kiss. She kissed him as he still in a dozed while wetting himself "Haha! Oh my little boy made a little accident!" The women chuckled and begin to baby him. "Wait, you're not a dream?" Cillian asked suprised and fully awake. "Haha! Nope, I'm Oswin Oswald!" Said the pretty young lady. "Man, I can't remember, I'm Cillian" Said Cillian who nearly couldn't remember. "Lovely name, It's so cute." Said Oswin, teasing him. "I know a boy named Cillian, i faniced him, Actually he was a cute little baby. Cillian turned a little red and Oswin registered that he was blushing at her comment. Oswin laughed after think about it and said, "I'm only messing with ya'" "Wait a minute." Said Cillian. Cillian use his hand to go through Oswin's belly and it did, Oswin is a ghost. Oswin coloured light red. "No way... You're a ghost!?" said Cillian, shocked. Oswin made no reply and stared at Cillian's happy face. He looked deeply into her hazel eyes, which shone every time the light hit them. Cillian reached out and touched Oswin's face. She coloured again and her cheeks stood out against her pale face. "Come along my little lover man." Oswin said, as she removed his hand from her face. "We have work to do." Oswin leads in for a huge kiss but she fall on his chair because Cillian run upstairs to his bedroom. "Oh! Someone is so grumpy, Looks like i'm coming upstairs to you." said Oswin who's beginning to chase him. Oswin opened the door and saw his room full of his Gothic things and Art Supplies that he bought months ago, She saw the Comics that he drew and an Comic that was a Dedication to his Best Friend Mark Rocket who passed away. She saw Cillian's window open which means He escaped. "Ooooh, My little baby is soooo cute, at running away!" said Oswin who right before she begin to reads the comics that he drew. While he's walking downtown, Cillian go to the arcade to play his game. He friends with the owner of the arcade. "Hey Mr Williams." said Cillian. "Cillian, i'm so sorry, have free tokens." said Mr Williams who apologies to him for not letting him have free tokens this morning. "Thanks man, but i forgive you man, you're my friend." said Cillian who forgives his pal. At the point, Cillian's playing his favourite games that his friends, Cillian plays the game based on his favourite novel known as "Around the World in 80 Days". At night, Cillian is dragged out by his friend while closing the arcade. "It's going to be okay, just go home or go to Lindsay's places and tell her that you're in love with her, By 11am you're welcome back in." said Mr Williams after closing up the arcade. Cillian goes to the speakeasy he recommended, He attended a party where one of his friends who graduated from his school. He smoked and got too drunk after the party, he went home and uses his rope to climb to his bedroom and locked the door. "My gorgeous!!" said Oswin after running downstairs and hugging Cillian too hard. "I got you this time!" "Shut up!" said Cillian who's got drunk and backtalk to Oswin. "Oh, you're so mean Cillian, but don't worry i'm here and guess what? There's no escaping this time!" Said Oswin who grab Cillian onto his bed. At this Point, Oswin kissed Cillian but Cillian nearly sleeping and Oswin smelling him. "Hey, you've being drinking and... Smoking?!" asked Oswin. "Just for 7 years!" said Cillian who's very sleepy. "Okay!" said Oswin right before continuing kissing him. ---- Boz Darcy was sitting in Carlow Town Hall in Ireland. He had long awaited the moment when he would finally be here. He watched the door closely and moved slightly out of his seat every time the door opened. At last, the man he was waiting for came in the door. Boz smiled and got out of his seat to shake his hand. The man who had approached him looked stern and turned down the offer of shaking his hand. "How are you? It's been so long!" Boz said to the man. "16 years." The man replied in a monotone voice. "Yes, well its great to see you Bradley. I've missed you. It feels like only yesterday me and you were playing in our back garden" Boz smiled, remembering the old days. Bradley made no reply to this loving comment. "You were always were serious than me, being my older brother. So are you staying for good this time?" Boz asked getting closer to Bradley. "Yes, I need to talk to you about your son." Bradley replied, distracted. "Cillian?" Boz questioned, puzzled by Bradley. "What about him? We banished him from Carlow 6 years ago now." Bradley's eyes became beady and looked straight into his brothers. Anger flushed into his cheeks and his nose twitched. "You will need to bring him back. I must have the boy. Without him I will not leave!" Bradley said calmly but with a hint of his fury. ---- Back at Cillian home, Oswin walked to the kitchen to make breakfast and a souffle for her little boy, the smell of bacon filled the air, Oswin opens the oven while closing her eyes to prove that she got it right which she finally did, she put her souffle in the fridge. Cillian's in his bed sleeping quietly, Oswin looked at him sleeping while holding breakfast. Cillian covered his boxers and being worked hard last night. Oswin put his breakfast on the living room table and walk upstairs to touch him. "My little baby" said Oswin who whispered in his ear and put her arms around him really tight. "I love you so much." Cillian woke up and stumbled down the stairs and rubbed his eyes. Oswin looked at him and then at his lack of clothing. Cillian covered his boxers and ran back upstairs to get changed. Cillian came back down again once more, now in his unworn pyjamas, and sat at the table. "Hey there, cutie boy" said Oswin who gave him a nickname and giving him a huge hug, He began to took into the bacon sandwich that Oswin had so kindly prepared for him. "Ghosts can make breakfast?" Cillian asked smiling. "Ghosts can do a lot of things you know!" Laughed Oswin, winking. After Cillian had finished eating they sat down on the sofa. Cillian's eyes began to wander again and Oswin caught him looking at her exposed legs. "How old are you then, Cillian?" Asked Oswin, trying to take the attention off of her. "15... nearly 16. You?" Said Cillian scanning her face. "A lady never reveals her age. You seemed to have reacted well to the fact a ghost is staying in your house." Oswin said cheekily. "Well, if all ghosts were like you then I'd let them stay any day!" Said Cillian try to disguise his obvious love for her. "I am going to be honest, I'm not a ghost. I am a existant-telepathic hologram." Oswin told him. "Oh... What's that?" Cillian asked her, confused. "I've been sent here by somebodies mind to help you out, however I've been moulded into reality. It's almost fully complete but, as you've already done, you can still put your hand through me." Oswin explained scientifically. "Why would anybody want to help me?" Cillian asked her. "Look around, kid." Oswin said pointing out the state of the room. "You're hardly living in a mansion and where are your parents?" "I was banished, 6 years ago now. I don't want to talk about it." Cillian said looking down. Oswin was quick to change the subject. "Cillian, is it true that you have two half siblings?" asked Oswin. "Yeah, it's true, their names are Lorcan and Lilly Tredwell, why?" said Cillian who was confused. "Well, look on the TV." said Oswin as she turned on the tv with an old remote. "There is special message for you" A disc played with the video of Lilly and Lorcan on. They look terrified as they read out a message to him. "Cillian, listen carefully, you're a year older than us and we know you're a good person." said Lilly who shook violently as tears rolled down her face. "Cillian! We both know you're a nice boy and we're sorry for forcing Victor to pick on you! Now listen, Uncle Bradley is coming after you, Just Run! RUN!" Said Lorcan, who was trying to hold back his watery sorrow. Cillian turned off the T.V. and held his head in his smooth hands. "What's wrong?" said Oswin who being worried, cuddled up to Cillian. "I don't understand... I never knew I had an uncle Bradley" said Cillian who couldn't recollect his uncle. Then he thought, "That's it!, I'm going to give them a call!" Cillian pick up his Phone and Call Lorcan and Lilly. In Carlow, Lorcan and the other darcy kids put their house phone on speaker. "H...Hello?" said Lorcan who's scared. "Who is this Uncle Bradly and why is he coming after me?" said Cillian, angry at their betrayal. "Cillian?, how did you know that?" said Lilly who was nervous. "I watched the news." said Cillian, answering Lilly's question. "Cillian, we wanted you to be safe!" said his older sister Emily. "But, We're sorry for turning on you" "I can't listen to you." Cillian said with anger at how they left him. "Goodbye!" "Wait Cillian! Uncle..." Kino, his twin sister, did not have chance to finish her sentence because Cillian put the phone down. Oswin saw that Cillian was mortified and so she held him and rocked him gently in her arms like a baby. After five minutes she asked him, "What time is your school?" "Oh no!" Cillian said and with that he was out of the door like a whippet. But he founded out that his locked the door. "Oh no, you're not going today, you're my baby." Said Oswin who's teasing him and refuse to let him to go to school. "I have to go to the school, I have a huge english test in a week, and if i fail, my Mom will kill me." Said Cillian who's can't stay. "Oh no you're not, I'm not letting you get injured again, You're taking a day off, We have a sexy test." Said Oswin who forcing Cillian to stay home. "I'll be right back." While she's walking upstairs, Cillian grabbed his keys to unlock the door and run out of the door. He knew a shortcut that would get him to school quicker but he would still be at least 20 minutes late. He climbed into the pungent sewers and ran all the way down them to school. When he arrived, his clothes were sodden and icky, green mess covered the bottom of his shoes and trousers. Luckily, it was a comprehensive nonuniform school so he had not had to change his clothes, but now he wished he had brought extras for the horrible journey. ---- A hand clenched Cillian's back. It was cold, spiny and small. The owner of the hand tugged at Cillian's body, almost until he fell over. When Cillian looked into the owner's eyes, his jaw dropped in astonishment. The eyes were a cold blue colour but a fiery passion of hatred burned hot behind them. His features were male and strong but they were still undeveloped. "Lorcan? What are you doing here?" Asked Cillian, looking at his brother angrily. "Brother, you might stop being angry at me about what happened, Don't worry, I'm here to say I'm sorry." said Lorcan who gave a friendly smile to Cillian. Cillian grabbed Lorcan by the colar and they both fell to the ground kicking ang hit each other. He rolled on top of Lorcan, dominating him with his strength. Blood has started to stream down from both there faces but neither of them seemed to notice as they continued to beat each other. Cillian grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it as hard as he could upon the ground. He waved it, tauntingly, in Lorcan's face. He was getting closer and closer. Cillian swiped at Lorcan at cut his face a little so that he began to cry. "Take that Lorcan, I don't need your forgiveness anymore, Get outta my life!" said Cillian in a monsterous tone. Hearing him, Lorcan ran and the whole school cheered as he fled from the seen. Cillian drank his beer before he got inside, he was going to Mrs Oswald's class for English. "Hey, Mrs Oswald!" said Cillian who greeted his teacher as he walked in the class. When she looked at him, something inside sprung to life. He finally realised that Mrs.Oswald and Oswin looked the same, talked the same way and were, in fact, the same person. Later on Cillian mentioned this to her but Mrs. Oswald, whose first name was Clara, and she had no clue what he was talking about. She even asked him if he was feeling unwell as she thought Cillian may had lost his mind, She asked him to stay after class. "Cillian, are you alright?" said Clara who's asking him. "Yeah, Sorry i was late this morning, Forgot to unlock my door." Said Cillian who apologies for being late. "It's okay, you just forgot, Next Week's a Big English Test, get ready for the big test or take a day off." said Clara who forgives him and want him to get ready for the big test. "Okay, and i know Lorcan, he's just my younger half-brother, he was born on my mom's side along with his twin name Lilly." Said Cillian. "It's okay, you can go now." Said Clara who's letting him go. Cillian walked outside to sit down and draw his artwork, A girl walk towards him who's younger than her older sister. "Hi Cillian." said his lover's younger sister who greets him. "Hey Emily." Said Cillian who Greets back as he's drawing. "Saw you fighting Lorcan, you know him?" said Emily. "Yeah, My Dad's same, My Mom's Different, Totally Different D.N.A." said Cillian. "He's my half brother." "Why did you fight him?!" ask Emily. "I was angry at my siblings for turning on me, I was banished from my home, six years ago." said Cillian who reveals to Emily. "What happened?" ask Emily. "They accuses me for burning my dad's car, ruined the easter egg festival, destroy victor and my older sister (which has a same name as yours) art project and I destroyed Lilly's project by an accident." said Cillian who reveals what did he done. "I know what i did was very wrong." "What?! You broke their feelings." Said Emily. "I know, I missed my mom, my younger twin sister, my little sister and my baby brother." Said Cillian who really misses his nicer half of his family. "I know you do, Hey, that's a nice drawing." Said Emily who looks at his Drawing. "Thanks." said Cillian. "There's my sister." said Emily who'll get up and hold her school bag. "Bye Cillian." Emily walked to her sister and Cillian's walking downtown as he leave school early. At the city where the story begins, Cillian bought some fizzy drinks, alcohol and cigarettes right before he walking home. Oswin saw him smoking a cigarettes in shock and felt in tears. Cillian decided to go to the arcade and played his favorite games which he saved numeron lives from his partners in his tag team games. ---- After school, Cillian returned home and saw that a DVD had been left the table. He took off his clothes and put on his clean ones right before he turn on the tv and place the Dvd. Oswin was sitting on the sofa in the video and she looked rather sad. She began to talk, "Cillian, you're a real nice kid and I thought I should warn you of something. I'm not sure how to put this... The person who sent me to help you was your Uncle Bradley. But he doesn't really want to help you. He going to... well..." Oswin couldn't get her words out and she began to cry "He promised I would be able to be fully human if I just did this. If I just help him get you." Tears rolled down her soft, beautiful face and her words began to slur. "You were just right. Everything about you was right for it. He needed somebody like you." She stopped crying, looked deep into the camera and said "Run. Just run you clever boy and remember your Uncle is bad!" The DVD ended and Cillian became confused and upset. He knew something was going to happen and that he should not trust his uncle. Small tears began to fall from his small, child eyes. Suddenly, the phone rang violently. Cillian reached out for it and answer the call. Lorcan had rung. "Cillian? Listen pal, I'm a bit scared." said Lorcan, the fear obvious in his voice. Cillian dismissed this and said, "Lorcan, I need your help to battle Bradley and rescue Oswin." "Wh...What?! You want my help?!" said Lorcan who was shocked that he brother would ever turn to him in his hour of need. "Yes, I do Lorcan. I know I got banished but I need you to get me back to Carlow." Cillian continued. "If you agree to help me, I will never return to Carlow for the rest of my life." "Sure man, I'll help." Said Lorcan, happily. ---- Back in Carlow, Boz and his wife Melanie, who was Cillian's stepmother, were a bit scared of the consequences of Bradley's plan. "Boz, it's okay." said Melanie, placing her long spiny arms along Boz's back. "Mel, it doesn't make any..." said Boz who didn't finish have time to finish his sentence as Bradley walked in at that moment. ---- At the Dublin Airport, the two brothers ran frantically out of the gigantic building. "Cillian, Look!" said Lorcan who pointed at their father's burly bodyguards. Looking around, Cillian saw a sleek, black motorbike waiting for them. He grabbed one of the helmets and turned the key in the bike. It produced a beautiful rev as he turned the accelerator. "Lorcan, Hop on!" Said Cillian, with a cheeky smile. The two body guards race after the boys as they see them getting on the bike, however they are too late so they get into a large white and red van. "Cillian! THIS IS AWESOME!!!" Said Lorcan who was enjoy riding for the first time. Behind them he saw the truck and told his brother to look out. As the truck came up next to Cillian, he told his brother to breathe in. Cillian went onto a mud track and the van followed them. He monoverved out of the way of go carts and motorbikes as they went zooming past. Behind them, the truck kept stopping in the mind until they could move no longer "That is AWESOME!!!" said Lorcan, enjoying the fun ride. ---- People cheered as Cillian and Lorcan rode through the streets on the fast motorbike. Cillian was surprised at their reaction to his return. "What's all this?" said Cillian who asked Lorcan. "Cillian, everyone misses you, They didn't hate you, they loved you!" Explained Lorcan. "I just wanted you to defeat him and if you will be welcomed back." "Really?" said Cillian who's smile. "They loved me?" "Yep, The others miss you." said Lorcan "Mom is very kind to you and Dad's very mean, Let's go to Victor's Lab!" ---- Cillian looked in amazement at the Victor's lab. It was a white palace like place with many silver worktops with strange chemicals on. He was careful not to touch anything. "Wow!" said Cillian. "This is so awesome!" "I know, so awesome!" Agreed Lorcan. "But you have to get to the town hall, and quick!" ---- At the Town Hall, Bradley had an evil smile across his face. Boz walked in with Victor and Emily. "Any luck?" said Boz, scared of his brother's evil. "No, I didn't, prehaps I can use the ghost of Cillian and Kino's birth mother which is his carer, Oswin." said Bradley. "What?!, But Bradley, you cant, she's a ghost!" Stated Mel. "Besides, he's back with Lorcan!" "WHAT?!!!" said Boz and Bradley, unknowing of Lorcan and Cillian's team up. ---- Cillian bursted into the town hall with two large guns in his hands. "That's it Dad! My Banishment is already lifted! I'm placing you under arrest!" said Cillian, aiming his gun. "Now be nice and show yourself!" Boz walked out of his office, hiding his gun behind his back. "Okay, okay, it's alright." Boz said, putting one hand up. "Here's a deal, Release Oswin and I'll surrender to Bradley!" Cillian told him. "And I won't come back to Ireland forever." "No Deal, now get out!" said Boz, pointing his gun at Cillian. They both stared into each others eyes, gripping their guns with their sweaty hands. Cillian's finger gently squeezed the trigger. The bullet flung out of the gun, spinning as it went. The bullet hit Boz's right arm but Boz continued to shoot with it. The Animatronics about to kill him but then, Cillian's siblings arrived to fight. Victor walk towards him and smiles. "You still mad at us little bro?" asked Victor who smiles at his own brother. "No pal, It's now offically behind us." said Cillian who's finally forgive his siblings which make them happy. "Cillian, Kino! Let's Go, Come on!" said Boz who want Cillian and Kino to hurry up. They run to him as they run downstairs with him as he knows the way, Cillian stops. "What's wrong son?" said Boz who asked him what wrong with him. "Why you didnt tell me dad... about Oswin?!" Said Cillian who gain anger at his dad as eyes turning black. "Son... the truth is, I married before Oswin, she was your mother you two." said Boz as he reveals the truth about Oswin. Flashback begins nearly sixteen years ago on the 25th of september 1996 at 11:57pm, Cillian and Kino were newborn babies of Oswin Oswald, She loves them more than boz, but Oswin decide to give Kino to Boz and Oswin sent him to an care home of Clara Oswald right before she goes off to the Alsaka and the Flashback ended. "Your Mother was a junior entertainment manager, She was working in space because she want to see the stars, I know Oswin's a bit overprotective of you my son, I'm sorry for banished you." said Boz after revealed the truth. "It's okay, dad, It's not my fault that i called you a jerk." Said Cillian who forgives his dad. "Let's keep going." Boz, Cillian and Kino arrived a room where Oswin is, Oswin's using a toilet. "Dad, how did a ghost want to use a toilet?!!" said Kino who being confused. "Oswin, i'm here!" said Cillian who arrived in last. "My Baby? in this dangerous room?!" said Oswin who founded out that Cillian's arrived. "Cillian, what are you doing here?, you're my baby." "Shut up!" said Cillian who being teased too much. "Oh, Grumpy Baby!" said Oswin who calling Cillian another name. "Oswin, listen, we're here to get you outta here, forget what bradley said" Said Boz who decide to reform. "Kino, i want you to..." said Cillian before he finished his scentence and saw Bradley in shocked. "I got you now, You'll be one of my robots, you will work for me." Said Bradley who's holding his chainsaw. Cillian couldn't respond and a floating sliver metal head. "YOU WILL BE DELETED!!!" Said Cillian after his eyes turn sliver. "DELETE, DELETE, DELETE!!!" "Boz, look what you done to our son!" said Oswin. The full moon rises and then Cillian begin to turn in more scary, His hands are turning into claws and his teeth are growing sharp in shock of them. Cillian become a wolf. The Darcys are scared. "Good Hunting, Uncle?" said Were-Cillian who speaked for the first time. "Yes, It would have been too easy. It seems we must always meet again." said Bradley who awnsered the question. "They do say opposites attract." Said Were Cillian who's growling. "Yes. It would have been too easy. It seems we must always meet again." Said Bradley who's still evil. "They do say opposites attract." Said Were-Cillian who gained powers. "But this is the end, Nephew. You see it. It's a power. A power from that planet. It's growing within me. Are you frightened yet?" Said Bradley who asked his new were-nephew. "No, I'm not." Said Were-Cillian. "You should be. You should be. It nearly beat me. Such a simple, brutal power. Just the power of tooth and claw. It nearly destroyed them, the Time Lords. But I won. I control that force, Cillian. And now, at last, I have the power to destroy you." Said Bradley prepare to fight. ---- At the halls, Victor and the other darcy kids are fighting the animatronics. But then they transported into the halls of Freddy Fazbear Pizza, Bradley's DNA turning him into an ultimate behemoth and hit Were-Cillian with a baseball bat. "Welcome to your death, Nephew!" said Bradley while hitting him with a bat. Cillian bite his arm in pain and pushed him so get can get up. He grabbed him and push to the wall. But the His powers wears off and turned back into a human. Freddy grabbed him to the conversation machine so he can be convert into springtrap. "Let Me Go you idiots! Lorcan help me!" said Cillian who's being strapped. "Dont worry, Cillian!" said Lorcan who will help him. " Victor do something!" "Ha! I tricked you, Cillian, we didnt team up, i wanted to see you converted into Springtrap so you will start killing!" said Victor who lied to Cillian of their teamwork. "Now then, BEGIN CONVERSATION!!!" said Bradley who finally got Cillian. Two halves of the head of springtrap closes over Cillian's face. "CILLIAN!!!!" said Boz, Melanie, Oswin, Kino, Lorcan, Lilly and Deathic who shout at him in fear. Bradley's finally happy that he finally won but then Deathic's tear dropped and on the machine causing the overload but then Cillian can hear his friend's in fear. "WHAT...IS..HAPPENING?!!!" asked Bradley that his plan's failing. "What's happening, you big bamboon? Deathic's tears causing the machine to explode and making my own son escape!" said Boz who's revealing the truth. "You hear that son?! If you beat him up, I'm Welcoming you home!" "Dad, Lindsey's in fear, it was Victor, CILLIAN! It was Victor, he killed your best friend Mark, and Lindsey's loves you because... HAHAHA! She's pregenent and your a daddy!" said Lorcan! The face of springtrap breaks in pieces cause Cillian in anger to escape the chamber and begin to break all the animatronics and pushed bradley on the ground. "VICTOR!!" yelled Cillian in anger, "Cillian, I'll take all back my nephew! I dont want you anymore, Oswin can be a fully human, In fact, your father can let you come back." Said Bradley who's now scared. "You try to turn me into one of your animatronics, and now you want me to give you a second chance!!!" said Cillian said his final words to his uncle before he kills him. "GO...TO...SLEEP!!!!!!" Cillian shoot him with his first gun and shoot the teleporter to transported back to england. Cillian look around London Park at night and smiles that he did it. "Goodbye Oswin, Bye Guys." said Cillian who smiles that he claim his own freedom right before he walked outta here, but then he looked at his shirt after it ruined after the teleportations. "Ah Man! My Shirt, Oh well." He begin to walk away back home. ---- As he give flowers to the grave of his best friend named Mark Rockets who passed away a year ago, He accidentally bumped into his childhood friend who's look alike of Oswin and Clara Oswald. "Where were you?" asked his friend who's very angry. "Traveling back to my hometown of Carlow" said Cillian who answered her question. "Really?, but you're banished." said his friend. "I know, but to defeat my uncle bradley, He's ultimate evil." said Cillian who upset. "Where were you?" "School, i was stopping by at your house and you're never there" said his friend who angrily. But then, a Package materalised in front of Cillian. "My dad, take a look Lindsay!" said Cillian who before he picked up his package. "My family sent me an i'm sorry present as an award, that says, My kindness has a good heart, and If they gave me this present, it means... their kind hearts towards me come back. They've forgiven me. I can go home for a visit!" "So i suppose you should head home then." said Lindsay who's sad. "Oh no, not right now Linds, i have to draw my next chapter of Warrior of the Universe! Chapter 111!" said Cillian who's being very happy. "What are you waiting for?! Let's go!" The ending of the story has arrived, Cillian holding Lindsay's hand and begin to return to his house to draw his comic. "Dear Mom and Dad, after my best friend died, i had an one best friend who's been there for me, thanks for forgive me for what happened, i will come home for holidays even christmas. Your son, Cillian Darcy." Said Cillian after narrated the ending. "Come on Lindsay, let's get to work. Cillian smiles with Lindsey and the story ended. Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald